


Thys Endris Nyghth

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Almost), Community: spn_bigpretzel, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When witches try Wicca…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thys Endris Nyghth

**Author's Note:**

> Character-driven abuse of pagan practices. Author means no disrespect. (They’re villains, after all.)

“Don! The Goddess candle goes on the left!”

“Right. I-I mean of course. Sorry.”

“Why don’t I feel like you’re taking this seriously?”

“Babe. You have to admit it's a little… silly.”

“Wwwhat?! We’re celebrating our cultural heritage!”

“Cultural…? Maggie. You went on Pinterest. Besides, I know some more, _stimulating_ ways to pass the Long Night.”

“Oh it’ll be a long night, Don Stark, if you don’t man up and decorate this altar.”

“Fine. But the Winter King better get to nail the Mother Goddess when this is done.”

“That? Is patently offensive.”

Don sighed. A long, long night indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
